Cultist Page
Cultist Pages are tomes needed to obtain a Classic Angel portrait from The Darkening of Tristram event in Diablo III. They can only be looted during the said event in January of each year. Acquisition The pages only drop off Temporal Priests, one of which spawns (along with a few Temporal Initiates) in each bounty area (any area with a waypoint in Adventure Mode). Confirmed areas include: *Act I: The Weeping Hollow, Festering Woods, Caverns of Araneae, Cathedral Levels 1, 2 and 4, Halls of Agony levels 1, 2 and 3; *Act II: Dahlgur Oasis, Desolate Sands; *Act III: Keep Depths 1, 2 and 3, Stonefort, Rakkis Crossing, Arreat Crater 1, Tower of the Damned 1, The Core of Arreat, Ruins of Sescheron *Act IV: Gardens of Hope 1,2 and 3, Silver Spire 1 and 2 *Act V: Westmarch Commons, Westmarch Heights, Paths of the Drowned, Greyhollow Island, Battlefields of Eternity. Temporal Priests look a like a gray version of the regular Cultist-type enemies. Only one Temporal Priest pack will spawn per location. A page will always drop when the leader is killed, but the page may be a duplicate. These pages are account bound. Reward The classic D1 resource bar frame is awarded from the 'I Sense a Soul in Search of Answers' achievement, unlocked upon collecting all 7 Cultist's Page items. This achievement is part of a "precursor event" that starts a few days prior to the unlocking of the Anniversary Dungeon (but is available for the duration of the whole event). A timeless guardian of order gazes upon you. Pages Text Page 1 Word has come that Adria has fallen, slain by the nephalem. Perhaps she has reunited with Maghda now, somewhere... There are few of us left who remember the power they once wielded--and the promises they made. Page 2 One thing that is still clear to me--whatever is left of Adria belongs to us. It is vital that we recover her possessions before anyone else can reach them. As soon as the nephalem is gone, we shall make our move. Page 3 It took time, but we have scoured every part of the Blood Marsh. We found most of what we expected, aside from Adria's journals. Perhaps it is fitting that her innermost thoughts will remain a mystery to us. Page 4 There is much that I do not understand within Adria's runes and spellbooks, though I have pored over their every page. I never realized how far her knowledge of magic extended beyond my own. This will be a trying task. Page 5 After hours of study, I grew weary of the pointless frustration and tossed Adria's books aside. As I cursed to myself, I became aware of a faint whispering in the shadows... Something had heard my anguish, and it responded. Page 6 I begged the voices in the shadows for a window into Adria's memories. If I learn from her example, I may find a way forward for those of us who remain loyal. The nephalem destroyed our plans, but there could still be a chance... Page 7 The shadows have answered me. Old Tristram will return to what it once was--but only for a short time. I have until then to uncover the rest of the witch's secrets. Category:Quest Items